


Kmiotek

by Satanachia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Spideypool - Freeform, ale tylko sugerowany, ale wy i tak zawsze widzicie co chcecie, tekst pojedynkowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— A teraz postaw mnie na mojej szyi, tylko ostrożnie — pouczała go głowa Wade’a, gdy reszta ciała siedziała spokojnie na twardym, lekko chyboczącym się stołku - jedynym jakie Peter znalazł w budynku.</p><p>— Jeśli masz jakieś wąty do mojego sposobu, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz — zaburczał w odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę w dłoniach i próbując ją dopasować do smętnego kikuta, jakim była jego szyja.</p><p>— Mógłbyś bardziej uważać, nie będę cię wiecznie składał. — Przełożył głowę do jednej ręki, by drugą wyciągnąć kawałki wade’owego kostiumu z przepiłowanej czymś tępym szyi przyjaciela. Jego umysł wciąż nie potrafił ogarnąć jakim cudem, pomimo takich obrażeń, mężczyzna wciąż żył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kmiotek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



> Założenia pojedynku
> 
>  **Tytuł:** dowolny  
>  **Fandom:** Marvel, preferowane MCU lub E616  
>  **Długość:** 500+ słów, TNR12  
>  **Gatunek tekstu:** dowolny  
>  **Rating:** dowolny  
>  **Pairing:** dowolny  
>  **Co ma się pojawić:** wampiryzm w dowolnej formie, nawiązanie do popkultury, kawa  
>  **Co nie może się pojawić:** śmierć głównej postaci dowolny

— A teraz postaw mnie na mojej szyi, tylko ostrożnie — pouczała go głowa Wade’a, gdy reszta ciała siedziała spokojnie na twardym, lekko chyboczącym się stołku - jedynym jakie Peter znalazł w budynku.

— Jeśli masz jakieś wąty do mojego sposobu, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz — zaburczał w odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę w dłoniach i próbując ją dopasować do smętnego kikuta, jakim była jego szyja.

— Mógłbyś bardziej uważać, nie będę cię wiecznie składał. — Przełożył głowę do jednej ręki, by drugą wyciągnąć kawałki wade’owego kostiumu z przepiłowanej czymś tępym szyi przyjaciela. Jego umysł wciąż nie potrafił ogarnąć jakim cudem, pomimo takich obrażeń, mężczyzna wciąż żył.

— Ale serio, ostrożnie, bo się zrośnie krzywo i co, będę wyglądał jak dodo? Wyobrażasz sobie mnie jako dodo? Lubiłbyś mnie jako dodo? — I wciąż gadał. Jakoś. Peter wolał nie wnikać jakim cudem głowa sama z siebie mogła wydawać dźwięki, na dodatek ciągiem i bez wyraźnej przerwy na wyimaginowany oddech, to po prostu przekraczało jego kompetencje - od magii i rzeczy niemożliwych był Doktorek, nie on.

— Nie będziesz dodo — odparł Peter przykładając głowę do w miarę oczyszczonej rany. Z obrzydliwym chrupotem głowa wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Wade poruszył nią kilkukrotnie, jakby sprawdzając jak mocno się trzyma.

— Masz rację, nie będę dodo. Będę wampirem. W końcu jeden mnie ugryzł. — Peter westchnął.

Całe życie z wariatami.

— Nie, nie będziesz wampirem. Wampiry umierają od ucięcia głowy, ty będziesz… — machnął dłonią, próbując wymyślić coś sensownego i przypadkowo strząsnął z niej fragment skóry, która przykleiła się do jego kostiumu. — Jak ten zombie ziomek z Last Blood, który dzięki surowicy i wygłodzeniu czitował jak nawiedzony — ciągnął niezrażony, wycierając ubabrane na czerwono dłonie o uda. Kostium i tak nadawał się już tylko do wyrzucenia, cały poplamiony zielonkawą krwią, która cuchnęła jak mieszanka kawy i organicznego rozkładu, co zdecydowanie nie powinno się łączyć, bo było więcej niż obrzydliwe, i podarty w różnych dziwnych miejscach.

No kurde, kto by się spodziewał, że ten cholerny wyrośnięty pies okaże się kolejnym walniętym mutantem z paszczą ciągnącą się przez całe ciało?

— Trzeba go stąd zabrać, żeby nikt się na niego nie natknął — zwrócił się do Wade’a, który o dziwo siedział cicho na swoim miejscu i nawet nie próbował kręcić się na stołku, co zwykle robił, gdy zmuszano go do dłuższego siedzenia.

— A jeśli będę zombie-wampirzym dodo, to czy to wszystko… — pozostawione pod ścianą ciało psa drgnęło konwulsyjnie, przez co Peter niemal natychmiast znalazł się na szczycie  niedalekiego filaru. On już  podziękuje za takie rozrywki, jedno bliższe spotkanie z tą zebatką wystarczy.

— To już nie wstanie — powiedział rozbawiony Wade i odchylił się dziwnie na taborecie, żeby móc bez problemu patrzeć na Petera. — Ma połamany kręgosłup — jego własne kręgi zatrzeszczały jakby w potwierdzeniu.

— A jeśli wstanie to co? — fuknął na niego Peter wspinając się po filarze, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od potwora. — Rzucisz się na niego jak ostatnio?

— Nie, rzucę w niego. Granatem odłamkowym — odparł rezolutnie, wstając z siedziska. — No już, złaź ścianołazie, bo ciocia pewnie czeka z pysznym obiadkiem, a ty musisz być głodny po zwróceniu śniadania. Kto normalny zjada płatki z mlekiem wiedząc, że będzie wykonywał akrobacje kilkaset metrów nad ziemią? — Stanął pod filarem i kiwnął zachęcająco na chłopaka. — No złaź.

— Chyba cię porąbało. Idę górą. — Peter odwrócił się przodem do filaru i już, już miał wpełznąć na ścianę, gdy nagle silna dłoń, zaciśnięta na jego łydce pociągnęła go w dół.

No bez jaj.

— Puszczaj mnie! — syknął i spróbował wyrwać, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, bo druga dłoń już zaciskała się na jego kostiumie, gdzieś u dołu pleców, i jednym szarpnięciem oderwała go od filaru.

Zamachał dłońmi, tracąc przyczepność i z żałosnym piskiem, do którego nigdy nie przyznałby się przy ludziach, zwalił się w objęcia Wade’a, którego maska marszczyła się dziwnie w okolicach ust. Uśmiechał się, sukinsyn jeden.

— Otruję cię — obiecał z całą powagą i godnością, na jaką było go w tym momencie stać.

— Oczywiście, że mnie otrujesz — odparł ugodowo Wade, odkopując na bok fragment psa, który jakimś cudem zbliżył się do jego stóp. — Ciastkami mnie otrujesz.

— Naleśnikami — poprawił go Peter.

— Oczywiście, że naleśnikami. — Wade przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, niczym worek kartofli, a wolną ręką schwytał podrygujące truchło psa, które nawet w swoim stanie próbowało go ugryźć.

— Postaw mnie idioto.

— Ciocia byłaby bardzo zawiedziona, gdyby wiedziała jak się do mnie zwracasz. — Peter zwiesił smętnie ręce w dół i musnął palcami nienaturalnie długi psi język, który niemal natychmiast próbował owinąć się dookoła jego dłoni.

Jedno z przekrwionych oczu mutanta łypnęło na niego z satysfakcją.

— Nie masz się z czego cieszyć, kmiocie. To nie ja będę farszem.

*

— Peter, skarbie, nie wiem gdzie kupiłeś tę wołowinę, ale następnym razem patrz uważniej co ci dają — pouczała go ciocia May, mieszając ostrożnie sos mięsny na patelce. — Jest nieco zbyt ciemna i gdyby nie zapach, powiedziałabym, że niedobra. Co byśmy powiedzieli gościom, gdyby akurat ktoś miał wpaść na obiad?

Peter przechylił się przez oparcie kanapy na której polegiwał i spojrzał na ciocię z niezrozumieniem.

— Ale jaka wołowina — zaczął i przechylił się nieco bardziej, próbując dojrzeć opakowanie po mięsie, które ciocia zwykle sprzątała z blatu dopiero pod koniec gotowania, żeby w razie reklamacji móc zapakować w nie resztki i odnieść do sklepu. Tym razem na blacie nie było nic poza szarym papierem i kawałkiem białego sznurka.

— Wilson, zabiję cię… — wstał szybko z kanapy i podszedł do cioci, nie do końca wiedząc co ma jej powiedzieć, bo “ciociu, smażysz mięso zmutowanego psa, który o mało nie odgryzł mi nogi” brzmi dziwnie nawet jak na niego.

— Ciociu, posłuch.. hmpfgh! — Ciocia May wykorzystując chwilę, wepchnęła mu do ust drewnianą łyżkę z odrobiną farszu i Peter przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy gdyby go wypluł, zakończyłoby się to obrazą majestatu i tygodniową głodówką, ale mięso było o dziwo… dobre, miękkie i ledwo słodkawe - mało podobne do wołowiny.

— I jak? — spytała kobieta, wracając do mieszania.

— Dobry — odparł z uśmiechem Peter robiąc już podchody do podebrania więcej z patelki.

Oj tak, kmiotek zdecydowanie był dobry, ale Wilson i tak zginie.

Tak dla zasady.

 

 

 


End file.
